Pets
by TheSecretUchiha
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles based on the characters and their various pets. All fics Male/Sena!
1. Mizumachi

My new series of pet based one-shots/drabbles! Yay! Hope people like these as much as they enjoyed the 'Mamori Doesn't Know' series!

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21, most unfortunately. I don't even have any pets anymore, my fish died last week (he was called Gimli and about 18 years old. I think it was his time (And, yes, there was an entire fellowship))

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Mizumachi<span>

Sena nervously straightened his shirt, only for Mizumachi's hand to sneak under it again and mess it up. He had learnt soon after becoming the blonde's boyfriend that it wasn't only his own shirt he tried to take off.

As it was, now wasn't the best time for the blonde's never-ending antics, as Sena was already extremely conscious of his appearance, as they made their way to the blonde's house.

He'd met the blonde's parents once before, at one of Kyoushin's games, but this was the first time he'd be visiting their house. Mizumachi had told him they'd be out for the night, and the two of them would be holed up in his bedroom anyway, so would hardly see the older couple.

The house they walked up to was rather large, by the local standards, and the couple that greeted them when they entered were just as welcoming as he remembered from their brief meeting before. It was rather embarrassing when they asked if he would make sure Mizumachi behaved himself tonight, nevermind when it was clearly necessary while Mizumachi just laughed at his side.

Mizumachi took his hand before he could reply and began pulling him up the stairs to his room. It was strange how, as soon as the door to his room closed, his carefree playfulness changed into a rather sensual playfulness.

His hands slipped back up his shirt, but didn't move past his waist, stroking the skin there teasingly and placing a gentle kiss on his lips before trailing butterflies down and along his jaw to his neck where he halted, lavishing attention on the skin there.

When he pulled back, Sena could easily see the change in his eyes again, as he looked, pleased, at his mark on Sena's neck.

"We've got plenty of time for more of that later, but just now, I need to introduce you to everyone else!"

Completely non-plussed, Sena stumbled after Mizumachi, almost expecting siblings he had never mentioned to pop up from behind the bed, or out of the wardrobe – if they were anything like Mizumachi, it would be completely logical, if anything associated with the blonde was logical, that was.

Thankfully there were no younger siblings – he didn't know if he could manage any more than his own boyfriend. Instead, he found himself sitting on the older teen's bed with the blonde in front of him, happily pointing at each of the three fish swimming circles in the impressive tank beside the bed. He remembered Mizumachi telling him that he was getting some fish a few weeks back.

He pointed out the first one, with various shades of exotic blue creating stripes along its back and piercing blue eyes. "This one is Kakei."

Sena snorted in surprise at the name, before concluding that it _was _a rather apt name.

Next was a bright yellow and blue fish, that seemed to be following Kakei-fish around constantly, much to the other's consternation. "This one is called Mizumachi. He's just like me!"

As in the tall, human Mizumachi, the fish seemed completely oblivious to Kakei's frustration and Sena could only say that he was glad the miniature Mizumachi was a fish, and not human-Mizumachi's double.

The last, equally colourful fish, was a vibrant red, with small white flecks along it's back and tail, with a deep brown head and eyes.

Sena smiled, if the previous two similarities were any indication, he could guess what this one would be called.

"And what's the name of the last one?" he asked, drawing Mizumachi's attention from his fond cooing over the first two's interactions.

He smiled as he looked to the last one. "Oh, that one! It didn't take long to think of a name for him!" He turned to look at Sena, "He's called Hiroshi."

* * *

><p>Not sure how good this one is. For those who don't know, Hiroshi is an extremely common Japanese name – or at least it was from what I could find on Google – not to diss the name or anything.<p>

Because I don't think this one is anything amazing, I'll be nice and do a double update (with one of my favourite ones!) So click the next button!


	2. Agon

For some reason, I just find AgonSena fics sooo much easier to write than most of the others (though Juumonji can be fairly painless as well!) and, imo, they always turn out the best of the lot!

**NOTE: If anyone has issues with this fic being labeled 'T', please let me know and I will adjust accordingly!**

So anyway, without further ado, on with the story (which gives mention to another of my fandoms and also the inspiration for this series of fics!)

Disclaimer: I own not.

* * *

><p><span>Agon<span>

It was the sort of thing Sena had expected, the first time he's been in Agon's bedroom (though he'd almost held out the hope for something unexpected – perhaps a butterfly **(1)**). The illuminated tank at the side of the room only seemed to contain plants, logs and stones, but the inhabitant had quickly appeared from the foliage that covered the back of the large, glass container when Agon dropped a dead mouse near the front. They both watched for several moments as the snake devoured it, before Sena felt a hand trail down his back and Agon successfully diverted his attention elsewhere.

It was something he often found his focus slipping to, watching as the snake – Agon had told him that her name was Lust– slid around the enclosure, or just basked under the artificial light. Only when Agon wasn't keeping him focussed, anyway, and he was rather good at that.

He had taken her out of her tank once, after she'd been fed, and wrapped her around Sena's shoulders before standing back and eyeing the two of them. The pleased groan he voiced at the sight made Sena less annoyed that he had only let him finally hold her – after pleading each time he was there – when he was completely naked. He was aggravated further, however, when he casually took a picture of him with him phone. The unusually tender kiss and assurance that it was, "only for my eyes", had him forgiving the dreadlocked teen once more.

That day, Agon had left him in his room to go fetch them drinks and ended up, as Sena could hear from along the corridor, arguing with Unsui about something or other: he could only hope it wasn't about him.

Not willing to give up the opportunity, Sena knelt beside the cage, and Lust slithered forward, most likely anticipating the food she normally received around that time of day.

The two of them ended up eye-to-eye, separated by a thin pane of glass. He looked once more at the door still closed behind him, listening to make sure Agon was still in the kitchen with Unsui.

Slightly more confident, he turned back to the glass and started hissing at the unblinking snake.

He 'talked' to her for almost a minute before he heard a cough behind him. He turned to face Agon, who was watching in disbelieve as his face turned a bright red.

"And what, exactly, are you doing, trash?"

Sena managed to force his blush down, and place a wavering smirk on his face, "Don't tell me you've never tried speaking parseltongue!"

The confused look on Agon's face was more shocking to Sena than when Agon had asked him out. "Are you saying you've never read the Harry Potter books before?" he asked, completely disbelieving.

And so started his fifty minute campaign to refuse Agon any form of intimate contact until he agreed to read the books – he was surprised he lasted so long, with the wonderful things Agon was doing with his tongue.

The next method he tried was much more successful. He took to memorising passages of the books – as often as possible including Dumbledore and wands, and reciting them part way through making out with his boyfriend.

It was the most effective turn-off he had ever come across (or not, as the case may be) and, after a week of receiving no more sexual gratification that his own hand, Agon finally gave in, to both issues regarding the books and handling of Lust.

Sena smirked as he snuggled against Agon the next night, in his bed, with the first book propped open on his chest and Sena reading from the pages: the only stipulation Sena allowed Agon to make being that the running back would read it to him.

After four chapters he closed the book and placed a soft kiss on Agon's lips as his first reward. The dreadlocked teen smirked down at him, "So we can get naked now?"

Sena couldn't stop the smirk that settled on his face: most would think that really was all his boyfriend thought about, but he knew better. But for now, he would put that out of mind and do as promised.

"I'll even let you take more pictures of me with Lust after, if you like."

Sena didn't know it was possible for Agon to be even more enthusiastic about sex than he had been: just goes to show, a bit of parsletongue can make the best of things even better.

* * *

><p>I am not approving of the use of animals in sexual acts. This is just fiction.<p>

**1 - **there are several 'Agon has a butterfly as a pet' fics based on a challenge. They gave me the idea of having a series about the various pets :D

Also a small homage to FMA in the snake's name - Lust is pure awesome! - as she did originally have another name, however I didn't feel it was apt. Also, Lust fitted in with the story much better!

Also, for anyone who hasn't noticed, these fics are short! I write my ideas and that's it. I'm not going to pointlessly drag them out to bulk up the word count! This series is like that, and I apologise if it frustrates any readers!

Hope you liked! :3


End file.
